<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my sun one early morning did shine by kumquatjam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739615">my sun one early morning did shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam'>kumquatjam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, amidst the hellfire and brimstone of the Tragedy of Duscur, Glenn had clawed his way out of certain death. For years he had wandered, doggedly searching for his lost king. Everyone had thought him gone, including Dimitri—so when a dark-haired, blue-eyed spitting image of the late Rodrigue Fraldarius had appeared in the palace of Fhirdiad barely two moons after Dimitri’s coronation, Dimitri had been almost convinced that his ghosts were back to haunt him. However, this Glenn, scarred and battered as he was, was very real. The fact that Dimitri woke up nestled against his warm body every morning confirmed it.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A lazy morning with Dimitri Blaiddyd, King of United Fodlan, and his most loyal knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my sun one early morning did shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this Kink Meme prompt: Could I get some consensual Dimitri x Glenn smut please? Really, platonic is fine too as long as it's fluff! Thank you!</p>
<p>https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1608156#cmt1608156</p>
<p>Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 33. Ignore that it's a breakup poem, please (whoops).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri had never considered himself a religious man until Glenn Fraldarius came back from the dead.</p>
<p>Somehow, amidst the hellfire and brimstone of the Tragedy of Duscur, Glenn had clawed his way out of certain death. For years he had wandered, doggedly searching for his lost king. Everyone had thought him gone, including Dimitri—so when a dark-haired, blue-eyed spitting image of the late Rodrigue Fraldarius had appeared in the palace of Fhirdiad barely two moons after Dimitri’s coronation, Dimitri had been almost convinced that his ghosts were back to haunt him. However, this Glenn, scarred and battered as he was, was very real. The fact that Dimitri woke up nestled against his warm body every morning confirmed it.</p>
<p>(Sometimes, when Dimitri was caught in that trancelike state caught between sleep and wakefulness, he could hear Glenn’s lips moving against his hair. “I’m sorry, Dima,” Glenn would mouth against the back of his head, his arms tightening around Dimitri’s stomach as if he would never let go of him ever again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you during the war.”)</p>
<p>Glenn had been left for dead, with nothing but the tattered clothes on his back, and still he was always thinking of Dimitri. In the months since his return, they had relearned everything about each other: their fears, their hopes, their aspirations. Both of them were world-weary, no longer the idealistic children they once were before Duscur and the tumultuous war that had gripped the entire continent that had followed. However, Glenn would always be Dimitri’s loyal knight; that relationship had not changed. He fell into service as effortlessly as if he had never been gone, and Dimitri treasured watching him in action. Every day, Dimitri marveled at how good Glenn was, how lucky he was to have him. Watching the morning light bathe his face in its warm glow, Dimitri felt himself falling in love all over again.</p>
<p>“You’re staring,” Glenn mumbled, blinking sleep out of his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, and Dimitri resisted the overwhelming urge to kiss them before realizing that he could- and would- do just that. Dimitri could feel the huff of Glenn’s startled laugh against him as he pressed kisses against the top of his eyelids. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Thinking,” Dimitri murmured low in response, reaching out to run his fingers through his long hair. Glenn let out a pleased hum, relaxing in Dimitri’s grasp and nuzzling closer, like a cat. This close, Dimitri could swear that he could hear the other man purring. “You’re beautiful when you sleep.”</p>
<p>The humming abruptly stopped. Glenn let out a scoff, twisting his head and batting Dimitri’s hand away. “You know I’m already yours, Dimitri. You don’t need to flatter me with false niceties.”</p>
<p>“False? Why would you say something like that?” Dimitri was startled by the sudden edge in Glenn’s voice, the tensing of his shoulders. Why was this such a sensitive subject?</p>
<p>“I know what I look like, Dimitri. There’s no getting around it. You’re not bedding me for my looks.” Glenn had scooted away now, so that he was no longer touching Dimitri. The loss of warmth, along with the weight of his words, sawed at Dimitri like a serrated knife. “What?” he whispered, incredulous.</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t look at me like that, Dima. I know you have one working eye still, at least. Or have you gone blind?” Dimitri blinked rapidly, unmoored. Glenn, clearly taking his silence as confusion, added, “Do I need to spell out everything for you? Have you seen my scars? I’m ugly, Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Those words prompted Dimitri into action. He twisted, closing the distance between them and wrestling with Glenn until he was bracketing the smaller man below him with his legs. “Is that what you think?” Dimitri asked, low and dangerous. “That you’re ugly, Glenn?” The other man turned his head to the side. He couldn’t meet Dimitri’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I think there’s a misunderstanding here.” Dimitri easily wrapped both of Glenn’s wrists in one hand, pinning his arms down above his head. He leaned in close, his nose brushing the side of Glenn’s neck as he breathed in deep. “You must think I’m with you because of some sense of pity. Duty, perhaps?” Glenn still refused to look at him. “Answer me.”</p>
<p>“Look, I-”</p>
<p>“Glenn.”</p>
<p>“I know you love me, okay? I’ve never doubted that. Just don’t say things like. Like I’m beautiful. I haven’t been since Duscur, Dimitri. You know that.” His words had lost their characteristic edge. They seemed to be coming from a completely different person, not the blunt, straightforward man who Glenn typically was. Was he—scared?</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong.” Dimitri punctuated each word with a gentle but insistent kiss on his knight’s furrowed brow. “And I’m going to prove it.” With practiced fingers, he began to unbutton Glenn’s nightshirt. Had there always been this many buttons? Finally, he reached the last one, ripping the shirt away to reveal Glenn’s chest, dappled in the morning sunlight and uneven with scar tissue.</p>
<p>“You think these are ugly,” Dimitri murmured, lowering his head to trace the line of each crescent-white curve with his tongue, “but you couldn’t be more wrong. Do you know why, Glenn?” Glenn let out a shaky breath as Dimitri leaned down, wrapping his mouth against one rosy nipple and swirling his tongue against the bud. </p>
<p>Dimitri pulled away, replacing the heat of his mouth with the firm press of his thumb against the pink nub and squeezing gently. Glenn arched his back, whining, but Dimitri’s other hand held him firmly in place. “They show me that you’re dedicated.” Dimitri trailed a line of kisses down the center of Glenn’s chest, pressing his lips firmly against the raised bumps of a healed puncture right above his belly. He’d have to ask Glenn when that happened, when he was less preoccupied. “You’re loyal.” His lips skated down past the other man’s navel before he playfully nipped at the crease at the top of his thigh, eliciting a startled yelp. Glenn writhed, trying to break away with more force, but Dimitri held fast. “You’re brave.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Dimitri-”</p>
<p>“Let me finish,” Dimitri chided, pressing butterfly kisses to the inside of his thighs, tracing his lips against everywhere but where Glenn wanted him most. He settled his broad hands against the span of Glenn’s creamy thighs, thumbs stroking over the lean lines of toned muscle there. “I’m Fodlan’s king, Glenn. I could have anyone in the land, man or woman, warm my bed. You think I would settle for anyone less than one I am completely devoted to? You’re the only one for me, Glenn. Every scar you have reminds me of a battle you faced and won. I think they’re beautiful. I think you’re beautiful. I love you.” With that, he engulfed Glenn into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Dimitri!” Glenn’s fists clenched frantically at the sheets, drawing them into the tight clutch of his hands. Dimitri let out a satisfied hum. He would never admit it, but this was one of his favorite things to do, settling between the legs of his beloved and singlemindedly providing pleasure. The weight of Glenn pressing against his tongue was comforting and warm; though he could not taste, the musky scent of him was overwhelming in the best way. Dimitri traced the underside of Glenn with his tongue, letting out a contented hum when he felt him twitch in his mouth. Determined to take more, he sunk down even further, breathing out carefully through his nose. It had taken a lot of practice, but this was worth it: the sensation of fullness pressing against his throat, the awed look in Glenn’s eyes when he reached out tentatively and brushed against his neck with the back of his hand. Yes, this was good, fulfilling work. After all the practice he had, Dimitri knew all of Glenn’s favorite tricks, gently tracing Glenn's taint with his free hand and reaching beyond to ghost the tips of his fingers against Glenn’s entrance. </p>
<p>One of Glenn’s hands found its way to Dimitri’s hair, tugging urgently at his blonde locks. “Dimitri, ah, I’m going to-” Undeterred, Dimitri sucked hard, as if to say please. With a groan, Glenn tensed, hard, and Dimitri felt his release splash the back of his throat. He continued the gentle swirls of his tongue, worshipping Glenn’s cock properly until he could feel it soften in his mouth and Glenn’s hands gently pushing his head away. Glenn’s thighs were trembling, his breath catching on little sighs of overstimulation.</p>
<p>Dimitri pulled off with a pop, fascinated by the string of come that still connected the two of them in the most intimate of ways. He licked his lips, watching the taut line of it snap before crawling up onto the bed so he was facing Glenn eye to eye once more. “I love you,” he said, his voice a little raspy. He had said it before, but it deserved to be repeated.</p>
<p>Glenn let out a quiet, incredulous laugh, still sprawled boneless against the sheets. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he murmured. He rolled over and reached down, groping blindly between Dimitri’s legs, but Dimitri batted his hand away, cheeks growing warm. “You-”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dimitri admitted.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you couldn’t be lying then, if that was all it took to get you off,” Glenn teased. He seemed almost relieved at this validation, his bad mood from earlier practically entirely dissipated.</p>
<p>“I meant every word of it,” Dimitri insisted. He gathered the smaller man into his arms with a sigh, nuzzling at the top of his head and enjoying the way the sun, now rising high in the sky, filtered in to halo his love’s hair with its warm glow. “You’re beautiful, Glenn. You were before, and you are now. I won’t ever let you forget it.”</p>
<p>Glenn let out a grateful sigh, relaxing in Dimitri’s embrace. “I’m counting on it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>